


One Last Bullseye

by lrjheartsolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Team Arrow, The Legends of Superflarrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrjheartsolicity/pseuds/lrjheartsolicity
Summary: My idea of how I want Oliver's funeral to play out during the Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters they belong to DC and the WB.

For years, Barry Allen had believed that he would be the one to disappear during the infamous "Crisis". 

He never expected that the article in the time vault was only a small part of the story. He never expected that when the battle came, he wouldn't be the real casualty and that it would in fact be Oliver Queen. He didn't think that the timeline had changed or could be changed so drastically.

This is why when he, Sara, Kara and John find him walking into a breach of no return with the Monitor after just barely getting out of his fight against the Anti-Monitor, Barry is not just racked with grief at the loss of his mentor, one of his best friends, his partner in superheroing. He is also shaken to his core because it was supposed to be him.

Not Oliver. Oliver was supposed to be living his happily ever after with Felicity and being a Dad to William (and to Mia but Barry didnt know about her) after they had gotten shared custody of him. Oliver and Felicity were supposed to be retired and finally seeing the payoff of all of the years of hell they had gone through. 

It's one of the reasons why he insisted on going with John and Sara to tell Felicity what had happened. It's why he insisted on going with John to tell William. Why he was the one who called Thea and Roy. It was because Oliver was one of his best friends, his mentor, and he was supposed to be living his happily ever after, after he had finally gotten the girl and the life he so richly deserved. 

Barry, Roy and John took the lead on planning his memorial service as Felicity was in a million different kinds of pain and heartache, as was Thea. They planned a service fit for a man who had sacrificed everything he had for everyone he loved. 

A week to the day after Oliver left, every hero, and anti-hero, including Nyssa, Slade, and Anatoly, who had worked with him, gathered to say farewell to the Emerald Archer. Only a select few knew what had really happened to him. 

The private memorial was held only for those who had served alongside him. No press dared trespassing onto the Queen land for fear of the Emerald Archer's allies. Lyla, through being Director of ARGUS and Alex of the DEO provided security needed.

Felicity walked in hand in hand with Thea and were quickly followed by Roy, Donna and Noah. John and Lyla, Barry and Iris, Kara, Earth 2's Laurel, Sara and Ava, Kate Kane, and all of their team members who had worked with Oliver, and their partners, including Nia and Brainy, Joe West and Cecile Horton, Wally West, the Ray and Citizen Cold, J'onn J'onzz, James and Kelly Olsen, Clark Kent and Lois Lane and Cisco Ramon all took their seats.They all gathered to remember the hero that sacrificed his life and happy ending for everyone on every Earth (though the multiverse no longer existed). 

The only members of the public that were allowed in were Rasia and the President of the United States, Olivia Marsden, as she had accepted the role once again after the multiverse collapsed into one and the former President had been impeached and imprisoned, and her Secret Service people.

They had a table full of vodka, they had (unsharpened) arrows in the bouquets. They had his suit on its mannequin beside his newly reinstated gravestone on the Queen mansion property. It shattered Thea and Felicity to be back there but they couldn't think of a more fitting place to place Oliver's memorial.

They'd put together an incredible slideshow of his life, including him in his suit and with the loves of his lifes (well 2 out of 3 as only a select few knew about his Mia Bia) playing to the songs "Win" by Brian McKnight and "At Last" by Etta James and some other songs throughout. The slideshow also featured pictures of him growing up with Tommy, Laurel and his parents. 

Barry and Kara sang a slower, altered, and more vocally powerful version of "Superfriend". 

Thea attempted to do an eulogy for her brother but was unable to finish it about three-quaters through and had Roy take over for her. John also gave an eulogy to the man who was as good as his brother and whom he'd been through thick and thin with. Even the President said a few words about him and thanked them all for their service to their cities and the world at large. 

Felicity was numb throughout the whole thing and held Thea's hands the whole way through. Neither could believe that she was sitting at his funeral, Oliver who had survived five years in hell and had returned as a hero and as the man who had inspired so many who were standing behind and around her. Years later she wouldn't remember what the Reverand who presided over the memorial had said or who all was there, only that feeling of being numb but knowing that she had to keep going on if only for William and Mia and so that she could keep her promises to her husband.

Felicity had the funeral recorded for William and sent it to him with a message saying that she loved him and thought he'd want to see the private funeral for his father and that she was sorry for everything and for not being the one to tell him about his Dad. She knew that one day when he was ready, even if he never watched it, he woulc be thankful that he had it. 

Later that same day, a public memorial was held at the Star City City Hall, where politicians, including the mayor and the President gave speeches honouring Oliver and everything he and his allies had done not just for Star City, but for the Earth and everyone who lived on it. People were overwhelming city halls and embassies and consulates with messages of love and thanks for the sacrifices the Green Arrow had made so that they would be safer and free. Messages of love spread like wildflowers on social media and into Iris' newspaper. 

And yet that night when Felicity laid in bed in the room that used to be theirs, with Mia and Thea beside her, looking out the window that had once been theirs at the stars, she promised Oliver once again that she would wait for him and would find him again, when the kids were ready. As she made her promise to her husband, she knew he was listening. She knew that he saw how many people were at the memorial service and all of the love that was sent their way. She also knew he was speechless as he realized just how much of an impact their seven years of vigilantism had had on the world.


	2. Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own the characters they belong to DC and the WB. There will be a few quotes and a few references from certain episodes from the shows but they belong to the shows. I apologize for any mistakes I make with the references.

It had been a long week since the Justice League had said goodbye to the man who had started it all, Oliver Queen. 

Sara had spent most of that time in her quarters on the Waverider with Ava. It was during that week that she decided that what had happened to Ollie and Felicity could not stand and that it needed to be fixed. Her decision was only confirmed when Barry disappeared too and seeing how shattered Iris was. It was seeing how utterly devastated Iris and Felicity were, and seeing not only their reactions but also the rest of the Justice League and the public's reactions to losing their two greatest heroes that spurred her to take action. 

She asked Gideon to run searches for Felicity and William in the future so that she could try and determine a point that she could travel to without making to much of a shockwave. It landed her in Star City 2040. 

For William and Mia, it had been mere weeks since Felicity had disappeared without a trace. They had been training in the bunker when they heard movement coming from the stairs and quickly picked up weapons and hid. Zoe and Connor weren't due to be back for a few hours. 

Suddenly, the steps stopped and a voice called out "I come in peace William and Mia. My name is Sara Lance, sister of Laurel Lance, the Black Canary, daughter of Quentin Lance your Dad's deputy mayor when he was mayor. I am also the White Canary and a member of the time travelling group known as the Legends. I also was on the Queen's Gambit with your Dad when it went down. What I'm trying to say while babbling like Felicity, is that I'm a friend of your parents who wants to give you guys the future your family deserved." 

"Actually William and Mia, the whole Justice League wants to.," a voice behind Sara said, "Hi. I'm Kara Danvers, also known as Supergirl." 

"Will does any of this make sense to you? Do you believe them?" 

"Yeah Mia, it does and I want to. But I have to ask Sara and Kara, why should we believe you? What you said sounds great but anyone who knows anything about you and our parents would say what you have." 

"I first met your parents when the Dominators attacked. The next year saw us trying to defeat alternate versions of ourselves. Then the next year, last year for me, saw your Dad and the Flash switching powers and lives. That was the team-up after his seven months in prison, William. Over those team-ups, I saw your parents go from teammates to together to trying to figure life out post-prison. I also know that your Dad was quite good on the computer and that he had to figure out how to track whoever he was up against by himself before your Mom came along. I also know that he was the Flash's first real mentor and that the first time they trained together your Dad shot him in the back with arrows because he'd heard that he healed fast" 

"I on the other hand, knew your Dad long before the Gambit. But it was after I got home that I met your mom. I don't know if she ever told you the story behind the scar on her shoulder?" 

"She did in fact, but I want to hear it from you," Mia said. 

"Well, we were on a mission where your Mom had to make a rare trip into the field and were trying to catch the Clock King, I think it was. We were at a bank and running out of time to stop his bomb from going off. One thing led to another and we followed him into a spare room of the bank and Felicity just finished disarming the bomb when he aimed his gun at me and just as he fired your mom jumped in front of me and took the bullet. That was her first battle wound. Before that she had only had her wisdom teeth out. Why do I know that? Because that same week, your Dad, John Diggle and I had been comparing scars and she told us. And when I went with the Flash and John Diggle to tell her about your Dad, I met you, Mia. The second I saw you, I knew you would grow up to be a perfect mix of your parents because when I held you you charmed me like your Dad and successfully tried to lightening the mood, like your mom." 

"Okay, I believe you. Mia?" Will said.   
"Me too. What's your plan?" 

"You're going to go to your Dad just before he goes through the breach with the Monitor and you two are going to help past us convince him to change his deal so that he can come home to you three," Kara said. 

"Wait! What deal? Mom always said that he died." 

"Mia, what is important to know is that your mom would have told you that because the deal your dad made didn't allow him to come home to you. She was protecting not just your heart but hers as well." Sara said.

\------   
December 2019

The jumpship lands in Central City and near what had become the battlefield. 

True to having been in Felicity's sphere of influence no matter how long of time, both William and Mia had gotten sick from the travelling. 

No time later, Will and Mia were scampering towards the location of the breach they'd been given while Sara and Kara went back to the Waverider of two and a half weeks later. 

Mia froze when she spotted the infamous green suit and quiver. 

"It's quite the sight to see isn't it? Seeing the Green Arrow suit and knowing that he's our Dad.," Will said. Mia merely nodded her head yes. "You know, he's actually a pretty good Dad, and at first I had trouble reconcilling the man I was seeing who ran himself ragged trying to balance being a Dad, and husband and hero and every other role he had and would make me breakfast and played with my Nerf archery set before school in the morning, with the man who would shoot people with arrows at night." "I'm so excited for you to have the chance to grow up with him and Felicity. Everyone always says it but it's true, separately they're dangerous, together, they're unstoppable. You deserve the chanceto see that for yourself." 

Before Mia could respond they had arrived at the spot of the breach just in time. Their dad was talking to the Flash, Supergirl, White Canary, and Spartan. It was just as Oliver turned around that they heard someone call "Wait!" It sounded kind of familiar and yet he was unable to place it immediately. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see where it came from. Two figures were running towards him. 

As they got closer, he started recognizing certain features about the male figure running at him. "No, it can't be!" He said shocked. Then he started to pay attention to how the other figure was moving. It looked very familiar, after all it was wearing an altered version of his suit. 

"Oliver, is it just me or are those grown up versions of who I think they are?," John asked.   
Oliver could only nod his head in agreement. 

It was at that moment that Will and Mia's faces came into view and Oliver and John's suspicians were confirmed with one look at Mia. Even Barry, Kara, Sara and the Monitor immediately recognized her as Felicity's daughter and the physicality as Oliver's. 

"Hi Dad," Will said because it had been obvious they had been recognized  
"Hi Buddy."   
Mia was frozen speechless.   
"Hi Mia," he said gently, almost a little shyly. Mia had waited all her life to hug her Dad but was frozen to the spot and tried to open her mouth to say hello back but was unable to.   
Everyone else left the trio to be for a minute.   
"I knew you would grow up to look just like your Mom and I'm so so sorry that I wasn't there to watch you grow up. Both of you."   
"That's why we're here Dad. To fix that deal you made so that we can be a family, and to be honest the future needs the Green Arrow," Will replied. It seemed that Mia's body chose that moment to activate and she bear hugged her Dad. She could tell she had caught him of guard for a split second but he recovered quickly. His lips turned up into a smile at the hug and at being called Dad again.

"It's really that bad? I thought that we just saved the city?"   
"It is that bad Dad." Oliver froze ever so briefly at the endearment coming from his daughter's mouth and his smile grew even bigger. "And you did but something happens that changed everything in the not too distant future." 

"Okay. Let's go talk to Novu and see what we can do." 

After some tense negotiations, during which it became ever more obvious of just whose children Will and Mia were, they had a new deal that no longer had Oliver making the sacrifice for Barry and Kara and he was free to go home to Bloomsfield as the threat from the Anti-Monitor was over. 

\---- A day later ---- 

Felicity was in Mia's nursery when she heard the car pull up outside. Luckily she'd brought her tablet with her and quickly checked the cameras to see who it was. Instantly she recognized the ARGUS SUV. She locked her tablet and closed Mia's door so as not to disturb her sleeping baby. 

When she got to the door just after John lightly knocked on it, she could tell he was schooling his features and had news for her. 

"What is it John? Was the Monitor right? Am I a widow?" She asked as he came into the house.

"I actually came to give you and you kids a present, one that was deserved years ago."

At that, Oliver stepped from around the doorway and into their cabin. Felicity locked eyes with her husband. For a second he thought he saw a smile. Then it started growing bigger and bigger. Then there was a blur of blonde hair wrapping herself around him, bawling her eyes out. John excused himself but texted them both on his way out that he would be back later to check on them as he knew they weren't paying attention. 

"Just because I'm happy crying right now doesn't mean that you're off the hook mister. We'll be having some heated discussions in the not to distant future. For now though," and she kissed him as hard as she could. He nodded his head in agreement that he understood and expected the conversations to come and kissed back. 

1 year later ------------ 

"William, calm down!" Oliver said laughing, "You'll get to meet Mia soon enough, buddy." 

"I know but I'm just so excited to finally meet Mia in person!" 

Over the last year, Oliver and Felicity had spent many hours talking and hashing everything out. They had ultimately decided that in order for them to move on from everything they had been through, couple's therapy would help and would give them tricks for communicating about and coping with everything they had been through. It took time but almost a year of it later and they were in the best head spaces they had been in their time of knowing each other. 

This also meant that reaching that custody agreement with Samantha's parents took longer than they would have liked because they wanted to make sure Will was coming back to the best place possible and that includes his parents mental health.   
Of course they had video chatted with him during that time and introduced him to Mia but he haf yet to meet her in person. 

It was overprotectiveness at first sight. It was also like their souls bonded the second Will and Mia saw each other. Immediately Mia reached out to give Will a hug and then dragged him to her toys so they could play. 

As the months went by, the bond between Will and Mia continued to grow every day. 

Eventually, when Will was settled and everyone was adjusted to their new reality, Oliver and Felicity decided to tell Thea everything she had missed and to introduce her to her niece. Which is why when that September, right around Mia's 2nd birthday, there was a knock on the Queen family's door. 

Will immediately crushed Thea into a bear hug to beat all bear hugs. Quickly followed by Oliver and Felicity. The excitement of Thea's arrival quickly escalated when a squealling little Mia asked her daddy to pick her up so she could meet her Auntie. 

"Mia, I want you to meet your Auntie Thea. Speedy, this is your niece Mia." "It's nice to meet you Mia!" "Hi Auntie Tea! Can we play supahewas?" "Well of course we can as long as your parents say it's okay." With a nod of permission from both parents, Thea was off with both kids to play.   
Over the week and a half Thea was with them, Oliver and Felicity filled her in on everything that had happened over the last few years since she'd gone off hunting Lazarus pits. Thea of course let Ollie know how she felt about his prison decision and the deal but was happy he was actually home. 

5 years later------ 

The family of 4 had grown 6 months ago with the addition of Lucas Johnathon Smoak-Queen. Will and Mia adored their little brother and easily welcomed him into their little club. 

Over the last few years, the bond between Will and Mia had proven even stronger than Oliver and Thea's. It was no less endearing to watch though. Thea made sure to visit for their birthdays and Christmas and Hanukkah. She was still trying to convince Roy that he'd be okay. 

That December, it was the 6 of them together against the world and they loved it. There were cookie decorating competitions, menorah lighting, snowmen building competitions and snowball fights. 

Star City continued to need the Green Arrow and Overwatch but with their team and the new new recruits, the city was never safer, allowing the Smoak-Queen's more time together. 

Star City 2040 ----------

The city had not needed the original Green Arrow and Overwatch for almost 10 years now. They had a new generation of heroes fighting for them. At first, Oliver and Felicity had said no to their kids taking over their mantles but Will was reaching heights that she hadn't at his age as Overwatch and Mia well no one would argue that she wasn't a perfect mixture of her parents and therefore the perfect person to take over the mantle of Green Arrow. Lucas even was an aspiring hero. He was up for taking up the mantle of Arsenal when he reached 21. Though the city still needed heroes it wasn't as bad as when they first came around. Lucas was also a perfect mix of his parents, but where Mia looked like their mom, he looked like their dad and had most of his physicality but had their mom's penchant for tech and babbling. 

It was safe to say that snowball fights were incredibly intense between the siblings. The trio was inseperable. They even kept track of who won the sparring matches they had at Team Arrow's 4th lair. This one was by far the most impressive. It was even in a tower!   
The Justice League had an entirely new generation leading it and times needing everyone were few and far between these days. Barry and Iris's twins Dawn and Joey had taken over the speedster roles for him.   
Since the new generation of heroes had grown up together, they were even more of a family and fought better together than their parents ever did, but that was only because they were trained from young ages. 

Overall though, all was as well as it could be for the heroes.


	3. Super Couples and Super Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is how I want Olicity and WestAllen's stories together to end.   
> It's also a little bit of a fix-it fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters, DC and the WB do.

Late May 2020  
Oliver and Felicity were on their last day of visiting William in Central City, when they decided to stop by Star Labs to catch up with Team Flash and to tell Barry and Iris about their baby girl, Mia. 

This was their fourth visit since they'd settled a custody agreement with him and his grandparents and after the whole trying to stop the destruction of the multiverse from the Anti-Monitor was done.

The months since had been spent coming to terms with everything that had happened and everyone they lost and almost lost. It had been especially hard for Oliver and Felicity as the future as it had been written for them had been completely overhauled when William and Mia from the old 2040 timeline came back in time and fixed their family's story. They had needed that time to heal not just as individuals but also as a couple. 

As per usual, the security of Star Labs was pretty lax and 100% hackable for Felicity still, even after all of the upgrades she and Cisco had done to it over the years. It probably also didn't hurt that she knew the system and the people who ran it but still, the security needed improving! 

As they turned the corner to enter the Cortex where everyone was gathered, Felicity announced their arrival by saying, "Really guys, have you seriously not learned a thing about security with all that's happened? That doesn't even include everything that has happened with Thawne! You are way to easy to sneak in on!," 

"Oh come on now, we've seriously stepped up our game and you know it!," Cisco replied, walking over to greet the couple.   
"That is true." Felicity said, smiling and hugging Cisco. 

Hugs and handshakes were exchanged all around and introductions to Cecile, Jenna, and Ralph (properly in Felicity's case and re-introduction for Oliver) were made. 

"Before the universe realizes that Felicity and I are here in Star Labs, and something happens that requires our attention, we wanted to ask you guys for a favour. We were wondering if you would help us keep an eye on William when he's here in the city. He's living here, part time, with his Grandparents. If you guys wouldn't mind checking in on him in any capacity, we would be incredibly grateful."

It was at that point, after the team said yes, that Iris wondered if the visitors wanted to go back to their loft and catch up some more. 

After the two couples were settled in the living room, after visiting for a few minutes, Felicity rushedly said, "And we also wanted to tell you guys something that a very select few know. We want to tell you guys this news because we trust you and after the whole Crisis business, we've been realizing that all of us in the League need to work together more. Not just to save the world but to look after each other better as no one else knows what this life is like but us." She then gave them a cliffnotes version of the whole mess with Emiko and the Ninth Circle before she said "while all of that was happening, we learned that I was pregnant." 

Oliver continued, "Because of everything that was happening, we chose not to tell the team until it calmed down but as Emiko was dying she said we needed go into hiding because she had put things in place, intending to kill the four of us. So we went into hiding last spring and on September 15th, our daughter Mia was born. John is the only person on the team who knows about her because we were still in hiding when the Monitor called on us and well you guys remember the rest." 

"That's why I wasn't with you guys when it all went down. I was at home with Mia. Anyway, that feels good to get out there." 

Barry and Iris sat there in disbelief of everything that Oliver and Felicity had been through, had sacrificed, had done so that not just he, Barry, and Kara could live but also to ensure the security and safety of their kids and the world. They realized then that the mess with the Ninth Circle was just the latest trauma that they had endured and yet they sat visiting so calmly and as relaxed as they could be. 

"Thank you guys for everything that you have done and sacrificed for the last twelve years. Goodness only knows that the world, let alone us, wouldn't be here if it weren't for you two, let alone your mission and everything you've done to help. So in spirit of that, I want to apologize for shooting you with arrows two years ago. I was too caught up in having our abilities and lives switched that I didn't stop to think about what you had just been through, which I realize isn't a reason or an excuse for it, especially when you did it to teach me about searching and scanning my surroundings and buildings."

"Thank you Barry."

"And in the spirit of apologizing, we want to finally apologize for being the world's worst wedding guests and ruining your weekend. I hope you guys can find it in you to forgive us, forgive me," Felicity exclaimed, looking directly at Iris.  

"Thank you. Yes, you are forgiven," Iris said, letting go of the past and forgiving the couple that had already lost and sacrificed so much. 

For a few moments there was complete silence in the loft which enabled them to digest what had just transpired between the two super couples. They all reflected on just how much the four of them had grown and changed since their lives had become intertwined to bring them to this moment. 

"I'm pregnant, with twins," were the next words heard and were from Iris. 

Very quickly though, sounds of congratulations were heard as the couples relished in the other's news and came to terms with the revelations.

"The universe isn't going to know what hit it with our kids! Congratulations you guys," Oliver exclaimed. This time, Barry offered his hand to his mentor and friend to shake, and Oliver took it and shook it with a big smile on his face. 

They then got to chatting again and Felicity told Iris about the ginger candies that helped so much with her morning sickness and about what William and Mia were like. It was evident the second that they started talking about their kids, just how much they loved them and how proud of them they were. They talked about how Iris was feeling and that her due date was in early November. They talked about work, and how Smoak Tech and the Central City Citizen were doing. They talked about Oliver and Felicity's cabin in the woods. They talked about Team Flash's big bads that they went up against this year. Before they knew it, hours had passed. 

"So what do you guys say, do you guys want to meet Will and Mia and join us for lunch?" Felicity asked. 

"We would love to, thank you!" Barry responded happily. 

Oliver called Donna to let her know that they were on their way and were bringing two special guests as she had the kids for the afternoon, allowing her to bask in being a Bubbe.

William was the first one to see them when they arrived at Big Belly Burger. He waved and offered his parents a smile before saying hello. His Dad ruffled his hair and wrapped him into a hug. Mia decided that she wasn't getting enough attention and so she started crying to make her Dad know that she was feeling left out. As Oliver greeted his daughter and mother-in-law, Felicity introduced Barry and Iris to William and gave her son a hug of her own. Oliver then introduced Barry and Iris to Mia and Donna. 

As Barry and Iris led the way inside, Oliver told William that Iris was Central City's expert journalist on the Flash and that Barry had met and worked with him a few times. At this discovery, Oliver watched in happiness as his son's eyes widened at the memory of the first game they played together. 

As Donna looked around the table at her daughter, son-in-law and grandbabies, she couldn't help but be so incredibly proud of her kids and the people they were, though she did wish that they hadn't had to of gone through everything that they had. She decided then and there that despite what her baby girl might say, she was moving to Star City so that she could be closer to her family. She was done not knowing what was going on in her daughter's life. Later that day when she tells Felicity her plans, she is surprised when her daughter hugs her and says that she can't wait to spend more time with her and that she is sorry for how she treated her in the past. Felicity promises to be better about letting her Mom know about what's going on in her life and that she finally understands just a little bit of what it was like for Donna to raise her. 

As lunch goes on, Donna watches in awe of her family and their friends as they interact with familiarity and in suspicion as to who Barry is, as Iris and Felicity make plans to do a clothing swap, as Barry and Oliver make plans to "work out" and as they joke around about things that are obviously inside jokes. She loves it and that her kids have friends they can decompress with. 

She learns that Iris is indeed pregnant, and due in November and spots a second of fear as she says the month aloud and Donna remembers that November/December and May are the worst months for superheroes. 

She is surprisingly quiet during lunch. She isn't surprised at how many questions William launches at Barry and Iris but is surprised that they answer every one. His questions all but confirm what she had suspected. When she also tells Felicity that she knows Barry is the Flash later that night, she simply says that she's glad they have such great friends in the West-Allen's that they don't have to hide any part of who they are from. 

She could tell that the bond that the four heroes had was unbreakable as they had been through so much together.

This visit and lunch becomes a new tradition for the friends and the Big Belly Burger watched the fremily grow and change over the years. It saw Mia, Dawn, and Joey grow up being the absolute best of friends, it saw the first time Will brought his boyfriend (who would become his husband) with him to meet his parents best friends in Central City and in superheroing. It saw the first time the twins used their speed in public. 

This yearly visit was something they all looked forward too. They even started texting more than they had been after the lunch because when you are supers and parents and been through everything that they had, together and not, very little grows as tight of bond. Eventually, they started meeting up multiple times a year, and not just that end of May visit. Barry and Oliver even began taking their kids to their secret warehouse that they trained in together when they became teenagers and taught them everything they could about their abilities. Iris and Felicity slowly took over the technology world, with the massive successes of their businesses, Iris with the socíal media and news aspect of it and Felicity with the actual tech part. They did this alongside Kara Danvers and Lois Lane as well and it became well known that the four women were friends and that their kids were too. 

When the League gathered at Star Labs, the kids slowly began taking over, so much so they had to create a special fortified jungle gym play room that also had bunk beds, a kitchen, and a bathroom that also dampened powers upon entry. It was Cisco and Felicity's best project they had done together. 

The kids spent endless hours playing and living in that room. 

To absolutely no one's surprise, all four kids grow up to be superheroes just like their parents. But because they had grown up training together, when they teamed up, they were far more formidable than their parents.


End file.
